dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning staff
The lightning staff (also known as the staff of thunder or bolt staff) is a recurring wand in the Dragon Quest series. When used as a tool in battle, it can unleash either lightning or fire to damage a group of enemies. It is typically a powerful weapon for spellcasters. Characteristics The staff has had two distinct designs over the years. From its debut in the second game until VII, the lightning staff appeared as a long green wand with a crystal at its tip and topped with a gold orb. The gold orb has two spikes on its side, a blue gem in its center, and a design of a dragon perched on top. It also has cloth or leather wrapped around the top of the staff underneath the crystal. Starting with VIII, the lightning staff is now a long purple staff with gold accents. The top of the staff has a curved crescent-shaped design with a small green crystal in its middle. It became reclassified as a heavy wand in Dragon Quest X. Appearances Dragon Quest II The lightning staff has an attack bonus of +15 (upgraded to an impressive +45 attack in all remake versions of the game) and can be equipped by all three characters. The staff is dropped by Wrecktor in the dungeon of Midenhall. When used in combat, the staff casts Woosh. It is the most powerful weapon the Princess of Moonbrooke can equip. In the NES version, players can continually sell it for money by selling it, then saving & resetting the game and fighting Wrecktor again. The Super Famicom and Game Boy Version only provide one lightning staff per game. Dragon Quest III The lightning staff has an attack bonus of +45 (+30 in the NES version) and can be only be equipped by Mages and Sages. It can be found near a well in Persistence and casts Sizzle when used as an item. Dragon Quest IV The lightning staff is hidden in Castle Nadiria. Borya and Maya are able to use it. It has an attack bonus of +29, and casts Sizzle when used as a tool in battle. In the Sony PlayStation and Nintendo DS remakes, it can also be found in the Vault of Vrenor in a hidden stairway that's revealed when you search the chest that originally contained the Armlet of Transmutation. Also in the remakes are the memoirs of Rowand the Wandering Wandsman, which hint to the staff and its location. The staff is also used by the Hell raiser monsters. Dragon Quest V The lightning staff has an attack bonus of +29. It can be picked up in the Faerie Palace. Dragon Quest VII The lightning staff has an attack bonus of +28 and a style bonus of +24. It can only be equipped by Maribel and Sir Mervyn. It is found in Hubble after Hybris is defeated. Dragon Quest VIII The lightning staff has an attack bonus of +24 and has the same effect as Zap when used as an item in battle, but can only target one group of enemies. The staff can only be equipped by Jessica and Angelo. It can be found in treasure chest in western Argonia and can also be sold for 2,300 gold, but there is only one in the game. Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest XI Dragon Quest Monsters The bolt staff appears as a single-use tool that can cause around 50 points of lightning damage to enemies. The staff can be found throughout various Travelers' Gates or can be purchased from the Bazaar for 3,000 gold. Gallery Staff of thunder.png|Old artowrk. DQVIDS - Lightning staff.png|Its appearance from DQII to DQVII. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest II weapons Category:Dragon Quest III weapons Category:Dragon Quest IV weapons Category:Dragon Quest V weapons Category:Dragon Quest VI weapons Category:Dragon Quest VII weapons Category:Dragon Quest IX wands Category:Dragon Quest X heavy wands Category:Dragon Quest XI heavy wands Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light wands Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars wands Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy heavy wands